Restricción en los latidos
by hikari-loka
Summary: Enji no pudo apartar la vista de las llagas en la espalda del otro, su mente aun podía recordar la suavidad de las alas que debían haber estado ahí. -¿Ah? ¿Eso? Si, ya no están- se sorprendió por la indiferencia del otro ante la situación, ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?. Ángeles&Demonios AU Endehawks


Antes de empezar solo quiero mencionar que hace años que no escribo, esta pareja es la única que después de mucho tiempo me ha inspirado el volver a las historia, de antemano se agradece la paciencia por los dedazos y la redacción, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por su tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Restricción en los latidos**_

-El parece un excelente prospecto para arcángel.

-Si, pobre niño, haber muerto de esa manera…su alma no tuvo ni tiempo de ser contaminada con la malicia humana.

-Hay que llevarlo con los superiores para que empiece su entrenamiento.

-Sí, solo que primero debemos quitarle ese horrible muñeco, es extraño.

-Dicen que se aferró tanto a él durante su muerte que apareció también.

Hawks no entendía de que estaban hablando aquellos seres alados, pero sus alas le parecían bonitas. Ya estaba aburrido así que su miraba viajo al muñeco que sostenía con tanto afán, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí o porque lo traía, pero sabía que le trasmitía un sentido de seguridad así que se aferró a él con fuerza mientras aquellos adultos lo llevaron a un edificio plagado de otros seres como los suyos. En todo el camino no soltó a su compañero, aunque varias veces intentaron quitarse, ellos no entendían porque lo quería a pesar de parecer sucio, porque lo mantenía como si su vida dependiera de eso, ellos ignoraban el sentimiento que le causaba cada vez que lo tocaba, algo tan extraño que le hacía sentir calidez en su ser, como un lugar donde podía estar tranquilo, algo que lo llenaba, con si estuviera en…casa.

Entonces un tiempo después, Hawks ganó sus alas.

* * *

Muchas décadas después Hawks averiguó como había llegado ahí y del porque sus sentimientos hacia ese muñeco. Resulta que había muerto de hipotermia durante una fuerte ventisca invernal, había sido un niño pobre hijo de una prostituta hallado muerto en un juego de un parque, bueno, era una historia trágica, más no significaba que le afectara, al fin y al cabo, era debido a eso que se le permitió convertirse en ángel.

Ahora, sobre el muñeco…eso era algo más personal, por fin entendía porque le sabia tanto a casa, Hawks podía recordar vagamente su infancia (y es que eso era una cualidad bastante rara, después de todo, la mayoría llegaba aquí sin recuerdos), e incluso algunos ángeles superiores intuían que podía haberlos conservado debido a como se había aferrado al muñeco como un recuerdo, no fue hasta varios años después que supo que significaba esa figura, al realizar una ardua investigación y observación a los humanos en su día a día.

Resulta que era una figura de acción de Endeavor, un héroe muy famoso que se había convertido en el numero 1 después de conseguir su título ante el retiro del ex número 1.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su historia como héroe, no todo estaba sobre rosas, entre sus pecados de los cuales principalmente se encontraba haber maltratado a su esposa e hijos, no pudieron ser borrado por lo que, aunque diera una buena imagen y salvara a la gente, no había terminado ahí (en el cielo), las voces cuentan que incluso casi había muerto solo, a excepción de la compañía de su hija y nietos, no tuvo tiempo y por lo tanto no pudo arrepentirse de todo.

Pero bueno, esa era otra historia, nos obstante a Hawks aquello no le cayó bien al principio. Había pensado votar al muñeco desde el cielo y dejarlo caer a la tierra como un pedazo de tela inservible, pero cada vez que lo veía, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadía, así que no pudo hacerlo al final, después de mucho análisis y romperse la cabeza, por fin decidió darle una oportunidad al héroe y se dispuso a investigar su vida, después de todo él era un ángel, se suponía que no debían juzgar antes de tiempo, así que, comenzó a preguntar.

Sin embargo, esto, no le dio mucho fruto…

Cada vez que preguntaba sobre que él, su nombre parecía repeler a las personas, huían con solo escucharlo o le cambiaban de conversación, no entendía ¿Era tan malo?

Incluso estuvo a punto de aparecérsele a alguien de la tierra y pedirle que investigara con su tecnología, sin embargo, después de mucha búsqueda solo un superior logro disipar sus dudas sin juzgarlo, Yagi Toshinori, uno de los ángeles guerreros más fuertes de todos.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Enji? Si, si lo recuerdo.

Y fue como así, un día después de le entrenamiento le comento todo lo que se había enterado sobre el otro, incluso le platicó de como se había conocido durante la escuela. Era bien sabido que Yagi había sido un gran héroe, pero no cualquiera, sino el número uno, he de ahí su alto rango.

Le contó sobre sus inicios, su actitud, su enfrentamiento, lo que conocía a voces, la verdad de su familia, su pasado y como había terminado.

-La verdad era un buen tipo, pero la ambición lo llevo a la locura-comentó con un aire de tristeza- sin embargo, al final si intentó cambiar, aun no entiendo porque no lo dejaron pasar pero…eso es política de los superiores.

Observó como el otro hablaba con tanta admiración de su exrival que hasta cierto punto sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que lo conocía más que nadie, no entendía que era, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Entonces, si no está aquí ¿Qué pasó con él?

De repente, la mirada de Yagi se oscureció y se levantó de donde se encontraban sentado, asustándolo.

-Lo que pasa con las almas que no se arrepiente a tiempo-lo observó mirar el piso herido y casi pudo escuchar como su voz se rompía-termino en el **otro** lugar.

Esa declaración dejo a Hawks con una roca en el estómago y supo que la conversación había terminado, ya no pregunto más.

Ante eso, supo que debió de haber parado ahí, pero no pudo, siguió investigando, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, buscando, observando, deseando más…hasta que dio con toda la información.

Al parecer Enji era ahora un demonio, y no cualquiera, uno de alto rango, impulsado por su poder ya que todos le tenían miedo a sus llamas (cosa que irónicamente conservó), sin embargo, investigando un poco más, se enteró de entre voces que era uno de los demonios menos violentos, que incluso, había rumores que decían que una vez dejo escapar un alma de niño a punto de morir, pero como siempre, los ángeles no se creían eso y siempre saltaban a las cosas malas, sin embargo, eso le dio esperanza a Hawks de tal vez, descubrir la verdad.

Él no lo sabía, sin embargo, algo dentro de si estaba surgiendo, cierto sentimiento que no se le permitía tener como ángel pero que ahora ya no podía controlar.

Todo empezó con buscarlo, investigar, localizarlo y luego pasó a otros extremos como espiar su actividad cada vez que podía (y es que era escurridizo) observándolo desde el cielo para ver que encontraba y admirarlo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya el sentimiento creció, pidiéndole ir por más, quería sentirlo, conocerlo, conversar con el…

Y fue así cuando Hawks empezó sus misiones a la tierra…

* * *

Enji sabía desde el inicio que sus pecados no podían ser perdonados y hasta su muerte supo dónde iba a parar gracias a todo lo que le había hecho a su esposa e hijos, por mucha gente que hubiera salvado eso no cambiaba la realidad. Las llamas no le afectaron e irónicamente había escalado bastante rápido en aquel lugar, pero, eso no significaba que su sentido de justicia estuviera comprometido, aun siendo lo que era, algunos ideales aun se aferraban a su cráneo y el como un hombre de convicción, no los dejó ir.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sintió el revoloteo ajeno hasta que sus llamas se agitaron, conocía perfectamente quien era.

\- ¿Tú de nuevo?

Una figura esbelta se clavó en el barandal del edificio y unas hermosas pero exóticas alas color marrón se extendieron de forma magnífica para demostrar su majestuosidad, Enji había escuchado por rumores que ese color solo se adquiría cuando la sangre de los demonios matados era tanta que se quedaba impregnada en las alas siendo un símbolo de un guerrero de alto rango.

Sin embargo, el ángel no si inmuto por sus palabras, por el contrario, bajó y se apoyó en el barandal adoptado una pose sugestiva mientras se pasaba una mano por el abdomen oculto tras la delgada tela negra del uniforme y sin quitar la vista del otro, como tratando de seducirlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi demonio favorito?

Enji gruñó en respuesta, pero no pudo apartar la vista de la mano que recorría el cuerpo del joven, un defecto de la transición a demonio, el instinto de pecar estaba siempre presente y no podía resistirse, más si su enemigo natural se ofrecía con tanta apertura.

-Chico, no deberías estar aquí, no es bueno para ti.

A pesar de ser un demonio y todo el poder que aparentaba, Enji no había olvidado las convicciones que tuvo en vida, sabía que al final, todo aquello solo era una fachada y su poder solo era mucho por lo que se había ganado cuando vivía. Viendo al ángel frente a él, aún le quedaba el remordimiento de las cosas que necesitaba hacer para sobrevivir en el infierno, ese no era su estilo, no eran sus ideales, pero no le quedaba de otra, por eso le decía al otro que se marchara, no quería hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

El ángel pareció sorprendido, tal vez porque esta vez no había desaparecido tras una llama y lo había dejado solo, pero rápidamente su cara cambio a una despreocupada.

-Vaya-escuchó el tono de burla e hizo una mueca- un demonio que deja escapar a su presa, usted cada día me sorprende más señor Satanás.

Iba a corregir al menor argumentando que esa era su autoridad hasta que sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello y olió algo siendo chamuscado por sus flamas, de inmediato las bajos.

-Pero tienes una idea equivocada señor demonio

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pequeño ángel ya estaba sobre de él con su cara muy cerca, quería avivar sus llamas para alejarlo, pero tampoco quería quemarlo.

-Yo soy muy consciente de lo que quiero y no lo voy a dejar ir-su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo- ya sabe, políticas de la empresa.

Antes de que pudiera objetar, unos labios tomaron los suyos y presionaron para que le siguiera el beso, sabía que no era correcto, él no quería caer tan bajo, ese no era lo suyo, conocía como acabaría ello, pero, cuando una lengua se coló por entre sus labios, su instinto tomo control y de ahí, todo fue en picada.

* * *

-Mmm, Enji, mas, ¡más! No te detengas.

Los empujes se hicieron salvajes, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, sentía el magma en sus venas y los sonidos que hacia el otro solo avivaban la llama.

\- ¡AH! Ah, me vengo, ¡Me voy a venir! Me…

No escuchó el termino de esa oración porque sus sentidos fueron nublados por el orgasmo, aquello se sentía increíble, hace tiempo que no sentía esa liberación y con un último gruñido soltó las alas que anteriormente había usado para apoyarse y se salió del otro, ahora eran todo un desastre.

Con los movimientos erráticos por el orgasmo, pero totalmente recargado, se alejó del menor y observó su obra, el otro era un desastre eres saliva y otros fluidos, con múltiples mascar en su piel, además de que con dificultad se estaba recuperando, había sido demasiado salvaje. Mientras tanto él era todo lo contrario; la energía fluía por sus venas consecuencia de lo que acababan de hacer, pero al ver al otro tan destrozado consecuencia de sus instintos, sintió culpa, culpa como todas las veces que había ocasionado aquello y en que se había dejado llevar.

Justo cuando iba a hablar, unos ojos dorados lo voltearon a ver y se enfrentó a aquel sentimiento que había prometido dejar atrás…amor.

-No te vuelvas a aparecer en mi camino.

Y con chasquido de llamas, desapareció, huyó, no podía con aquello, era autodestructivo.

Mientras tanto aquel ángel se quedó inmóvil y observó donde antes había estado el demonio, no negaría que se sentía herido por aquello, pero no por el acto, si no por la frialdad de sus palabras, no es que antes no le hubieran dicho aquello pero ahora…parecía en serio.

-Endeavor-san…

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en la que estaba y aterrizaron en la cama, específicamente en una de sus plumas. Con cuidado la tomo y la examino, desde hace tiempo había notado que se le caían con más frecuencia y no por realizar aquellos actos de lujuria y dejar que las jalaran.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba preocupado por otra cosa, la pluma que tenía en sus manos ya no era roja como antes, no, ahora era negra, negra como el abismo mismo en el que se estaba hundiendo, en el que se había condenado.

-Ya empezó…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el infierno, Enji se dirigía a paso apresurado a su oficina, necesitaba ocupar su mente con otros asuntos, iba a doblar la esquina para llegar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

Volvió su cuerpo al susodicho y su ceño fruncido de marco más de lo debido.

-No te incumbe.

Frente a el, una figura complemente de negro se acercó hasta estar frente de él, observándolo con prepotencia.

-Se dice por ahí que has estado rondando muy cerca de un ángel e incluso que lo estas corrompiendo-observo como el susodicho jugaba con sus uñas despreocupadamente y sacaba algo de sangre de entre ellas, seguro de las torturas más recientes-los jefes están felices, dicen que hace tiempo que no prueban un alma de ángel.

El cuerpo de Enji se congeló, pero rápido recuperó su expresión ceñuda, no podía tener el lujo de mostrar debilidad, sobre todo en el infierno.

-No sé de qué hablas -se volteó con rapidez y retomó su camino- y deja de expandir rumores, no te metas en mis asuntos.

Sin más, dejó al otro solo y se encerró en u oficina de un portazo, tenía cosas que arreglar como para perder el tiempo con un mocoso.

Mientras tanto el menor se quedó solo observando el camino que había seguido el otro, entretenido por sus acciones, en sus facciones se pintó una sonrisa siniestra mientras flamas azules surgían de su mano y piel chamuscada.

-No has cambiado en nada…papá.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde que no volvió a ver a ese ángel, hizo todo por no volver a la superficie y mientras tanto decidió hacer algunas torturas para aparentar, por suerte los rumores sobre del ángel ya había desaparecido, sin embargo los superiores se estaban dando cuentas de actividad y empezaron a sospechar así que sin más remedio un día tuvo que volver a la tierra antes de levantar más sospechas.

La misión era simple, tomar el alma de una prostituta que iba a morir de SIDA pronto, una muchacha a la cual le habían arrebatado las ganas de vivir debido a las drogas y el alcohol, pero bueno, esas no eran las misiones favoritas de Enji, sobre todo por el recuerdo de Fuyumi, pero, alguien tenía que hacerlo, además sabía que sus otros compañeros violarían a la pobre antes de tomar su alma.

Con una llamarada apareció el lugar destinado, al parecer era un callejón oscuro, en su mente pensó que ese era un lugar muy deplorable para morir, pero ahora la humanidad no sabía qué hacer con sus vidas.

Con paso decidido se adentró en él y camino un buen rato, escuchando algunos sonidos y por el taconeo de una mujer sabía que estaba cerca, podía ver su sombra, una buena figura, pero antes de llegar a ella, una sombra le saltó y lo último que pudo escuchar fue el grito seco y un duro golpe de un cuerpo estrellándose contra la pared.

De inmediato ser acerco molesto a la figura y entró en acción.

-oí-prendió sus llamas listo para atacar.

Sin embargo, la figura ya estaba sobre la otra, devorando su estómago, cosa que ahora que lo notaba, parecía estar hinchado, intuyó que ahí había habido un bebe.

Ese último pensamiento le dio náuseas y trato de pensar cual de esos imbéciles horribles era capaz de tal acto, mínimo él hubiera podido dejar vivo al menor si se podía (y a escondidas por supuesto).

-Oye idiota, esa era mi pre…

Pero no pudo continuar más, la figura encapuchada se paró y después de haberse limpiado la sangre con el dorso de la mano, se volteó.

Enji no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Aquellos ojos dorados que tanto había admirado por su belleza y transparencia ahora fueron reemplazados por un rojo sangre, la sonrisa que antes fue juguetona pero sincera, ahora se encontraba bañada en sangre de la prostituta, pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue ver que aquellas alas que antes había tocado, que tanto había admirado y deseado su suavidad por esos tortuosos meses ahora ya no estaban.

El otro pareció no estar consciente de su presencia y volvió a limpiarse la boca embarrándose más, para cuando miró directamente a los ojos de Enji algo pareció removerse dentro de sí y reaccionó, de inmediato una sonrisa juguetona pintó sus labios.

En un paso rápido se acercó a Enji y se le colgó, debido al movimiento la capucha se le cayó revelando parte de su traje rasgado, igual Enji se fijó que ahora en el cuello del otro había un símbolo de llama azul que antes no se encontraba, pero sobre todo gracias a su posición observó la espalda, la espalda que ahora estaba llena de llagas donde antes debían haber estado unas bellas alas.

-Señor demonio-escuchó la voz cantarina pero su vista no podía apartarse de la espalda del otro- cuando tiempo.

Enji miró al otro, pero lo que vio no le gusto, no eran los mismos ojos que con cariño lo había observado, ya no había ese amor que había logrado sentir, no, ahora, estaba hueco, como si no hubiera nada, ni ilusiones, ni sueño, nada, como si faltara…como si faltara un alma.

-Eres cruel, me dejaste solo-el menor hizo un puchero infantil que no concordaba con sus actitud macabra-así que me las tuve que arreglar para llamar tu atención.

Y con eso le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Enji no respondió, seguía en shock, así que le siguió la mirada hasta que notó que se encontraba fija en su espalda y sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eso? Si, ya no están-lo dijo tan despreocupadamente, tan indiferente que dolió-me las tuve que arreglar pero, es que quería verte viejo, de todos modos desde que nos encontramos ya casi me eran inservibles, bueno, solo para el sexo-le escuchó soltar una risita, pero eso solo lo asusto más, no, él no podía decir eso, él las amaba, sabía que tanto había trabajado para ganárselas, el entrenamiento que tuvo en el cielo, pero ahora, eso ya no importaba, no había vuelta atrás-pero no importa…-sintió como el otro tomaba su cara entre sus manos y los acercaba para que se mirasen fijamente-ahora te tengo a ti- no, no podía mirarlo, no podía observar esos ojos vacíos que ya no eran como antes, que no mostraban verdadera felicidad-ahora si podremos estar junto sin nada que nos lo impida -no, eso no era un impedimento, el no podía ser para él, esto era un error- ahora si eres todo mío **pa** -escuchó como las silabas eran dichas lentamente mientras esos labios se acercaban peligrosos- **ra** -mas cerca- **siem** -mas lejos del cielo- **pre** -más muerto.

 _ **¿Qué había hecho?**_

 _ **Ya no tienes que cuidarme por que yo siempre he sabido que tus besos matan,**_

 _ **que tus promesas riman con dolor…**_

… _ **tú nunca juraste que saldría ileso, ya no te atrevas a pedir perdón…**_

 _ **Te confieso que no me arrepiento y aunque estoy sufriendo, podría estar peor.**_

 _ **Sabiendo que tus besos matan, moriré de amor**_


End file.
